Someday Together
by Inverse Rose
Summary: A story of Anthy and Utena set many years in the future. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

-----------

It has been a thousand years. 10 thousand or maybe a million it has been so long she no longer remembers. The human race long since gone but she remains. Only her, the other, who… what was her name now. She cannot remember anymore it has just been to long since she last spoke to her, held her in her arms… loved her. No she still loves her that much she knows but the time came when she wanted to sleep and there was nothing to do but let her.

She remembers her last words before her eyes closed all those years ago. "Someday… together…"

It had hurt for a long time after that, the loneliness was all she felt. That was when she removed herself from the world and hid, hid until everything was gone.

That happened to them all. One by one, they either died in an accident or fight or just gave up with the weight of time and fell into an eternal sleep. They all had more than their fair measure of time she cannot begrudge them wanting to rest.

She could go to where they all rest now, she used to when the loneliness got to her but it hurts too much to see them there sleeping away eternity. She knows she could raise them again, bring back the spark that makes them what they are but would they welcome it. Would they again walk the world with her or would they curse her name for bringing them out of their eternal slumber. She could also lie down beside them, her comrades and love and sleep with them but something… something insider her wont allow it.

The battles they fought in those early days, to protect the.. Revolution? Yes that's right she dimly remembers there was many fights for the eternal power, finally won by one person of great nobility. That person had loved and lost many times before and since. They all stood by her side through the years. A group of hero's like the world never knew before and never knew again after they were gone.

The green haired one… he was the first to fall. His arrogance had always been his greatest weakness and in the end, it cost him his life, violently. I always new it would end badly with him and it did. He rests now though in their hall. One of the battles with that devil had been his last. She had finally destroyed his evil in that battle. He never rose again to challenge them.

The red head and his sister, they were off planet when they met the end, something about an accident on a frozen moon their lifeless bodies were returned encased in ice. They had been trying to save a group of people that were stranded. They did save them but at the cost of their own lives. It had taken many years to retrieve them but they too sleep with the others, as they should.

The last two champions had stood by her for a long time after, unwilling to let her stand alone with just me to help. They were the closest to being like she was. Noble and good with caring in their hearts. But in the end, they too grew too tired as the years passed and in the end, it was just the two of us.

True hero's… all of them.

So this is what eternity means. To be alone to have no one who can be with you through the passage of time… to the end of time.

The sun is dead, long since become a dim white dot in the night sky. Nothing lasts forever. So many stars in the night sky are gone leaving a few pitiful blinking lights hanging in the almost reddish black night of quantum decay. All the dead and dying stars having spread their atomic ashes across the night sky in the hopes of new births that will not come now that the universe has used up its matter.

Eternity does not really exist for anyone or anything but her and one other... But she sleeps.

The world she walks a frozen wasteland yet the cold does not touch her. The oceans gone, how long has it been since she saw a body of water. The snow she walks through is frozen nitrogen not water. The air long since boiled away into space yet she is not affected she does not breath.

Why must she continue to wander alone, what holds her here she cannot say. All she understands is that it is her place to wait until the time is right. To keep all that was alive in her heart until it can be reborn.

She realizes that her wandering has brought her to that place where they all rest. How could she have not noticed where she was before this. With sadness she gazes at the entrance, she wants to go inside. See her beautiful lover caress her face in her sleep. What brought her here she wonders it's been a thousand years since she had the strength to look at their faces.

In her breast a spark of warmth ignites, it pushes her forward hope and longing breath new excitement something she hasn't felt in so long. She pushes forward almost running into the cathedral before her. Air surrounds her as she passes the invisible curtain and she sucks in her first breath in millennia, it feels good. Quickly she finds the room her love sleeps in and slows her pace as she walks through the arching doorway.

There, on the pedestal surrounded by the eternally burning torches and marble pillars lies her resting place. Slowly she walks up, hesitantly fearing that the sight that greets her will tear out her heart with the loneliness she feels every moment of her days finally killing her with its pain. With resolve at first she walks the last few feet but as she approaches a new feeling begins to grow in her heart, she is no longer able to keep herself back. She wants… no she needs to see her face again.

There lying in the coffin she rests her eyes closed and her lips set in the satisfied slumber of one dreaming. So peaceful she looks lying there almost as if she was only taking a nap.

She leans over the sleeping form of her love. Tears flow freely from her eyes down her cheeks and wet the face below her. For several moments, nothing happens then slowly a hand lifts from its rest and reaches up to stroke her face gently. Surprised she opens her swollen tear filled eyes to see the brilliant blue orbs of her prince staring up at her.

Utena smiles that bright beautiful smile of hers up at Anthy "Hello Princess."

She slowly sits up, takes Anthy in her arms, and holds her while the girl cries, tears falling freely for the one thing she thought she would never get to hold again in her endless life. The only thing that ever meant anything to her. Utena strokes her hair and holds her close whispering comforting words to her. "Did you miss me?" Her body shuddering with sobs of joy she manages to get out a yes.

Utena pushes her back slightly and kisses her. A kiss she leans hard into putting all the pent up years of loneliness she has endured into it. They remain like that for a long time becoming reacquainted with each other after their long separation.

Slowly Utena gets up and stands next to Anthy taking her hands in her own and smiles at her. Beaming with happiness that she has finally been reunited with her love Anthy is beside herself unable to speak. She just stares at her Prince with wide eyes finding it hard to believe she is standing right there beside her and not still lying in that coffin of roses.

"Anthy it's time to wake up the world." She looks up at her Prince her eyes full of questions. Utena smiles down at her "It's time to wake up the world and let it live again my beautiful Princess." Anthy nods and smiles at Utena knowing she has her Prince back and that's all that matters.

Together they concentrate hard, first the stars blink into view as if they were never gone then the sun ignites and the sky turns blue again. The world is again green and alive filled with animals long since gone and is as warm and inviting a place as it once was.

Anthy turns to Utena and says,

"Someday… together…?"

Utena smiles at Anthy

"Someday… together…"

The two of them walk out of the structure that has stood for eons into the new world hand in hand smiles gracing both of their faces.

**Authors notes:**

Ok that's it I hope you like it. Kind of sad and lonely I know.

This is the end of my SKU universe. The final story so to speak. Where Revolutions is the beginning of it. It is unlikely there will be any continuation of this one but I may expand this one chapter in the future after thinking for a while. I don't really know what I could add though since it looks complete to me. It sets up the possibility of future stories between this and Revolution so maybe there will be more.

If you read, it please let me know what you think good, bad or indifferent.


End file.
